rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Gauntlet (Season 5)/@comment-27123099-20160427194041
Completed the Gauntlet finally! Took a few days longer than I anticipated, partly due to my time constraints and partly due to FM's issues with the cloud save function. I was hoping to get through in 1 run, but I ran into a Boss race at level 33 that I could not get past. I even attempted to throw some GC upgrades at the Vanquish and I was still 4-5sec. off Magnus's pace. The race also had (if I can remember fully), restrictions on touching cars or barriers, as well as no off-track. Most of the time, I'd fail due to touching another car (or often, them touching me). But, even when I could get a fairly clean race, I was still well off pace. After dozens of attempts, I gave up the points and restarted. I ended up having to restart 1 other time as well (3 attempts total), but I got the points, which is what matters. Overall, this event wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't for a few issues. First off, I'm not a fan of the newly added restrictions on Boss races. As if it's not hard enough to have to beat Magnus, who's running at full strength, starting on the pole. But now we have additional restrictions placed on us in addition to having to work through the rest of the pack. It is what it is I guess, but it definitely upped the difficulty level this time around. Secondly, I don't care for the fact that a full cloud restore is required to retry events when a simple force quit/restart was needed before. This added a lot of unnecessary time to the event and became wickedly frustrating when FM's servers were down, rendering the event virtually unplayable until saves/restores were allowed again. I still believe that this new requirement is a large part of the reason the servers went down. Not necessarily due to malicious intent by FM, but due to sheer volume since saving and restoring is essentially a requirement to complete this event without replaying the first few levels countless times instead. I don't mind the new ticketing system in general. If nothing else, it helps me limit how much time I spend playing, which can often be helpful lol! I try to make it far enough with a first attempt that I don't have to retry too many times. So, the number of tickets wasn't a problem for me. I should be set up nicely for Front Runner, I've been stockpiling both GC and R$ in case it's needed. I have enough R$ for all of the R$ upgrades and I'm planning to have enough GC to get me a lot of GC upgrades as well, should they be needed. I would have been set well wth GC, but I ended up picking up the F1 GTR when it was offered on sale recently for 450GC, so I was forced to go mining a bit. Planning to have about 600GC by the time Front Runner begins.